


Fly!

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Esporte, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Volei, nudez, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: - Koshi... – murmurou ao piscar várias vezes. A voz calma do outro e sua presença contribuindo para que ele se acalmasse. – Fica lá em casa essa noite? – convidou. Um leve sorriso ao notar o segundo levantador corando.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 1





	Fly!

**Author's Note:**

> Especial 7 anos do Fórum Need for Fic - Olimpíadas NFF, Prova das 20 Palavras Livres  
> Fic originalmente postada em 03 de julho de 2016  
> Missing scene dos eps 24 e 25
> 
> Beta: Minha amiga e parça de Cosplay, Lívia! <3 merci, mon ange!
> 
> Palavras e itens utilizados: 1. Competição 2. Esforço 3. Físico 4. Evento 5. Arena 6. Prêmio 7. Exaustão 8. Compensar 9. Remar 10. Bola 11. Rede 12. Alto 13. verdade14. Mediocridade 15. Sensação 16. Arrepio 17. Alheio 18. Contemplação 19. Concentração 20. Melhor.
> 
> Itens ligados ao número sete: O 7 é, ainda, o número da Transformação!

_“O 7 é, ainda, o número da Transformação!”_ – Suga pensou ao observar a movimentação em quadra. Os amigos que estavam jogando, ostentado o uniforme ‘1’ todo negro do Karasuno com orgulho, haviam percorrido um caminho cansativo e ardoroso. Foram sete dias por semana com treinos em que o **esforço físico** muitas vezes os faziam chegar ás vias de quase tombarem em quadra, mas ninguém parecia querer dar o braço a torcer e se entregar a **exaustão**. E por que mesmo o astuto segundo levantador havia lembrado disso? Balançando a cabeça concentrou-se novamente no jogo. – “ **Concentração** , Suga! Observar o jogo e descobrir como ajudar é o que melhor sabe fazer. Portanto, foco!” – pensou por fim.  
  
A **competição** sempre fora esperada por todos eles. Desde o começo sabiam que o caminho a percorrer seria árduo, mas nunca imaginaram, e muito menos ele, que eles iriam estar presentes naquele **evento** de grandes proporções, lutando pela vaga na final do Campeonato de Primavera.  
  
Foram tantos os jogos, às vezes três por dia, que era incrível acreditar que ali estavam. E o que era ainda **melhor** , queriam o **‘prêmio’** , não o prêmio de consolação, pois ficar em segundo lugar, não garantiria a eles uma vaga para a próxima fase.  
  
O time de Aobajōsai não estava facilitando as coisas. Também era de se esperar que isso acontecesse. Com um set adiante, ao começar o segundo, as coisas pareceram virar e eles estavam com alguns pontos à frente de Karasuno. Era difícil de acreditar. Sabiam que a potência e experiência do outro time iriam contar e muito, mas **verdade** fosse dita: o time de Karasuno não era mais o mesmo da outra partida em que haviam levado a pior e perdido os dois sets. Agora eles estavam praticamente em pé de igualdade, e a quadra de jogo parecia mais uma **arena** em que gladiadores lutavam para entreter os que ali se encontravam acomodados, torcendo pelos seus.  
  
Ukai-san já havia feito um pedido de tempo, sua conversa com o time que estava em quadra fora uma só: prestar atenção no **alto** bloqueio do time adversário, e aproveitar um pouco dessa situação cortando forte em cima dele. Kageyama iria precisar **compensar** um pouco em seus levantamentos para que os atacantes obtivessem um bom resultado.  
  
Um pouco atrás do banco de reserva, Suga ouviu o que o técnico havia dito. Trocou um rápido olhar com Daichi. Ambos sabiam que ele não conseguiria fazer muito mais pelo time, e esperavam que, ao final daquela rápida explanação, o técnico não optasse por fazer uma troca de levantadores, como já ocorrera quando Kageyama se machucara em bloqueio. Não que Sugawara sentisse medo, estava longe disso. Ele simplesmente não queria quebrar a harmonia em que o grupo em quadra se encontrava. Certo que se necessário fosse, Daichi, com sua calma e malícia, iria levantar os ânimos de todos, como sempre fazia, mas não seria necessário. Ele mesmo já havia entrado em quadra junto com o primeiro levantador em uma estratégia que acabara dando certo, mas como era de se esperar, tudo ficaria como estava.  
  
 **Alheio** a tudo isso, Hinata, o pequeno atacante de número 10, parecia mais interessado em observar a preleção do colégio Aobajōsai. Todos haviam percebido que o camisa dez do time dos ‘corvos’ estava queimando de raiva, pois nenhuma de suas jogadas estavam entrando de jeito nenhum.   
  
Aproximando-se do ruivo, Suga abaixou um pouco para ficar de igual para igual com o mais baixo.  
  
\- Shoyo-san, não se deixe abater. – começou o mais velho. Ao reparar que olhos brilhantes o focavam, continuou. – Sei que não é uma **sensação** boa a que está sentindo. Já passei muitas vezes por isso.  
  
\- Suga-senpai, não sei o que acontece... – ruminou Hinata. Ele era um verdadeiro espoleta, um ótimo saltador e, juntamente com Kageyama, formavam uma dupla e tanto no ataque. Quando ambos estavam na **rede** , noventa e nove por cento das chances de marcarem se concretizavam.   
  
\- Eu entendo, Shoyo-san, mas confie mais em si mesmo. Ouça o que Daichi-san e os outros tem a dizer, e principalmente: confie em Tobyo-san. Vocês todos são como uma equipe de um bote a remos em que todos têm de **remar** com a mesma intensidade.   
  
\- Remar? Suga-senpai... – Hinata parecia confuso.  
  
Rindo o segundo levantador deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e indicou a quadra.  
  
\- Foi uma metáfora para união, Shoyo! – Suga deu uma piscadela para Daichi quando notou este a mirá-los com interesse, ou quem sabe apenas fosse pura **contemplação**. Sentindo o rosto arder, focou sua atenção no ruivo e o virando, empurrou-o com gentileza para a quadra. – Dê seu melhor, Shoyo-san!  
  
Com um grito eufórico, o pequeno ‘dez’ correu para a marcação da quadra, perfilando-se ao lado dos demais, e aguardando a liberação do arbitro para que pudessem adentrar em quadra.  
  
 **Bola** em jogo e um saque perfeito de Kageyama pareceu surtir efeito e animar um pouco o time. Mas a felicidade durou pouco menos que duas rodadas. Novamente, Aobajōsai passava a frente e fechava o set em uma disputa acirrada em que os dois times fizeram o seu melhor. Fora um verdadeiro rally, todos se esforçando ao máximo.  
  
Suspirando, Suga tentou animar os amigos que se encontravam na zona demarcada para os reservas ficarem se aquecendo constantemente.   
  
\- Vamos lá, pessoal! Não podemos desanimar, não chegamos até aqui para que tudo termine assim. Temos garra e vamos nos sair melhor – sorriu de lado ao puxar o sacador que parecia estar pregado no chão. – Vamos lá, Yamagushi-san!   
  
O sardentinho arqueou as sobrancelhas e, com um sorriso tímido, seguiu atrás do resto da equipe empurrando o carrinho com as bolas de vôlei da equipe.  
  
\- Sem **mediocridade** , Tsukishima-san! – pediu Tanaka. O atacante de ponta com o bloqueador central trocaram olhares estranhos, até que foram separados com a chegada de Yamagushi e Sugawara.  
  
Abrindo espaço, deixaram que o carrinho passasse por eles, e o moreno sorriu ao trocar olhares com os outros.   
  
\- Tanaka-san, Tsuki-san não é medíocre, sabe disso – riu de lado ao volver os olhos na direção do loiro. – Ele é pragmático!   
  
\- Ora, Tadashi-kun... – murmurou Tsukishima. Ele sabia que o amigo tinha razão, queria usar sua língua ácida para lhe responder, mas não, não era o momento e eles tinham de manter-se calmos e concentrados para ganharem o último set.  
  
Se aproximando dos demais, Suga parou ao lado de Daichi. O capitão tinha o olhar fixo na quadra. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados, e o levantador conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. Dando-lhe um leve soco na altura do estômago, o trouxe de volta a realidade.  
  
\- Daichi-san, não adianta ficar remoendo o que passou. Sei que está bravo, mas concentre-se. O time todo precisa de sua calma habitual. – a voz baixa, o olhar fixo nos dele.  
  
\- Koshi... – murmurou ao piscar várias vezes. A voz calma do outro e sua presença contribuindo para que ele se acalmasse. – Fica lá em casa essa noite? – convidou. Um leve sorriso ao notar o segundo levantador corando.  
  
\- Se ganharmos o jogo – Suga finalmente respondeu. O apito chamando os times para o início do último set sobressaindo a todo o burburinho do ginásio.  
  
\- Então esteja preparado para mais tarde! – deslizando a língua pelos lábios, Daichi passou por ele, dando-lhe um tapa nas nádegas e correndo para junto dos outros.  
  
Mordiscando o lábio inferior, Koshi Sugawara tomou seu lugar na área demarcada, e junto dos demais, esperou pela decisão do jogo.  
  
O terceiro set havia se tornado um campo de batalhas. As cortadas vinham fincadas, medalhando o peito dos defensores de ambos os lados. O serviço de receptação trabalhando perfeitamente. O menor deslize, e uma das equipes dispararia no placar.  
  
Machucados e entorses pareciam não assustar os jogadores. O placar estava praticamente empatado. Karasuno precisava marcar mais dois pontos para saírem vencedores. Hinata se preparou, lançou-se no ar, descendo o braço com a mão espalmada na bola...  
  


**oOo**

  
No silêncio do quarto, Suga procurou ajeitar-se melhor ao lado de Daichi. Os braços fortes o puxando para mais perto. Os corpos suados e as respirações entrecortadas. Um **arrepio** fazendo o levantador gemer baixinho. Deslizando para cima do corpo do capitão, beijou-o languidamente, deixando os sexos roçarem em uma provocação lenta e prazerosa.  
  
\- Koshi... – murmurou Daichi. Ele só usava o nome próprio do namorado quando estavam sozinhos, e o capitão sabia que ele gostava que assim fosse, pois se tornava uma coisa só deles.   
  
Aspirando o delicioso cheiro de sândalo dos cabelos do moreno, Sugawara deliciou-se em ouvir seu nome. Todos do time o chamavam de Suga, então, ouvir seu nome, ainda mais com a voz rouca do moreno a sussurrar-lhe nos ouvidos, era tão bom.  
  
\- Hmm... Algum problema, Daichi? – ronronou Suga ao mordiscar-lhe o queixo.  
  
\- Precisamos descansar um pouco – o moreno segurou as mãos do outro, e com um jogo rápido de corpo, virou deitando-se sobre o levantador. Sorriu ao sentir o arfar dele. – Temos jogo amanhã logo cedo!  
  
\- Mas eu estou elétrico! – gracejou ao mordiscar o pescoço do capitão. – Sabe que com a adrenalina eu não consigo dormir – e roçou como pode o baixo ventre de encontro ao do outro.  
  
\- Irresistível! – Daichi murmurou ao ajeitar-se melhor entre as pernas do namorado. – Simplesmente irresistível, Koshi! – e o beijou com ardor.   
  


**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Bunny: Mas o que??? agora até de Haikyuu você está fazendo fic???
> 
> Bu-Bu-Bunny-chan! *de olhos arregalados a Coelha volta-se na direção do recém chegado* Err... sabe o que é?
> 
> Bunny: Sem essa de sabe o que é!? *arqueando as sobrancelhas* Eu vi você traduzindo uma Nathan e Antonio... Vi também você fazendo anotações de Free e Kuroko!
> 
> Bunny-chan... não seja malvado, você sabe...
> 
> Bunny: *colocando a mão na testa da loira* Céus! você está com febre! Por isso não está querendo briga??? Kotetsu, corre aqui e trás um antitérmico e o remédio da sinusite dessa loirinha descabeçada.
> 
> Eu estou... atchimmm....
> 
> Bunny: Uhum... está! Tomar remédio e cama! Nada de mais... eu agradeço a todos!
> 
> Tiger: Vem cá, vem... Tiger vai cuidar de você... *levando a ficwriter embora*
> 
> Bunny: Então, vocês perceberam, né? Nem brigar tava conseguindo! Então, tenham um pouco de bom coração,Haikyuu é legal... bem, a Coelha que não veja isso, mas eles são legais sim... E bem, façam a pobre feliz, comentem por favor!
> 
> Até o próximo surto dela  
> Bunny  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
